The Mysterious Game To Play
by House Of Sibuna 101
Summary: W.O.W.P. and House Of Anubis fanfic my first one for the first chapter the W.O.W.P. and H.O.A. characters don not come in, for the second chapter they do soread to find out and please review.


Summary:

This story will have Wizards Of Waverly Place characters doing in chapter 2. At first I have two sisters Vanessa and Joy who are the main characters. They have powers that they don't know about, and there are mysteries that they have to find. In the beginning (First Chapter) I have the two sisters find out mysteries, but when they do something terrible can happen to them. In the second chapter I have the W.O.W.P. characters come in. House Of Anubis characters come in chapter 6. This is my first fanfic so hope you like it. ?

Chapter 1: A Strange Store

Joy and Vanessa were coming home from school. It was the last day of school for them. They were as happy and jubilant as could be. Joy and Vanessa were taking a shortcut to their house. Until they saw a new store on the street. Joy wanted to see what they had at the shop. When they entered they were very surprised at what they saw. The store had ancient stuff and amulets, necklaces, and books. It took a while until Vanessa knew something was up. Everything in the store looked supernatural, and Vanessa was suspicious about it. Vanessa told Joy that it was getting late, and that their parents would be worried. Joy said that she wanted an amulet and that she'd buy it. Vanessa tried to stop Joy from buying the amulet but she didn't listen. Joy had worn the amulet after she'd bought it and it was glowing bright ruby red. The employee at the store told her that the amulet was symbolizing The Sun God Ra of Egypt.

Vanessa saw a mysterious but cool necklace that had an eye on it. She'd bought it and the employee said it was the Eye Of Isis (goddess of Egypt). Joy and Vanessa were going back home, when Joy got hypnotized by the necklace. It led her to a old house deep inside of the forest. Vanessa screamed for Joy to come back but she was too fast, so Vanessa followed Joy. When they went inside the old house they saw something a figure...Ammit. Ammit was a demon from the Egyptian times. Both Joy and Vanessa were hypnotized by then. So both of the sisters held their necklaces and had a special supernatural defeating power. They had a book with a chant to say to defeat Ammit. Ammit the soul-eater was defeated and burned into ash, then they were back to their normal selfs. They were so surprised how the amulets protected and made a shield to help them. They went home and told their parents this unbelievable story. The weird thing was that they listened and told them they would help.

After Vanessa and Joy went home they were shocked about the news. They didn't know their history after all. In their family tree decades ago they had Ancient Egyptian and Greek gods related to them. It was a right for them to not know this because it's decades ago, but they could've solved the mystery. "Joy I'm going to the attic to find the old books about our history," Vanessa said."Ok, be careful but I'll come in 10 minutes." Joy told Vanessa. "Yeah" Vanessa said. Vanessa got up to the attic finding old books of their family tree until she found something shocking. In their family history book she found a page with a quote on it something she wouldn't believe. She read the quote to herself trying to solve the mystery the quote said "One will die with being alone at night." On the next page there was a weird riddle something you see in at a eye Doctor. It said

A

GA

MEY

OUWI

LLPLA

YINYOU

RLIFEWH

ENTHETIM

EISRIGHTT

HEMOONWILL

BEFULLATNIGHT

Vanessa's P.O.V.

What in the world does this mean, and why am I reading these riddles aloud?! "I finished helping mom I am here to help you!," Joy screamed just a step behind me. "Joy you don't need to scream you are just a step behind me," I told Joy. "Oh yeah, sorry," Joy said. "Hey Joy do you know what this means?" "I figured out the weird eye doctor riddle,"I said. " What does it say?" Joy asked. "It says a game you will play in your life when the time is right the moon will be full at night." I exclaimed to Joy. "Weird I don't get it or when it will happen," Joy mummer. Joy usually can figure out any puzzle like me but this is different. Wait the eye doctor puzzle I get it now! "Joy, the eye doctor puzzle also has two things that is in history!" I screamed. "Oh, really what!" she screamed back. " The eye of Isis and Horus gods in Egypt, and also Artemis the Greek goddess of the moon." I answered proudly. "Oh yeah," Joy said."Hey what's this?" I asked Joy. "The protective necklace of Artemis." Joy answered."I found two for each of us." I told her.

Next time on The Mysterious Game

Wizards Of Waverly Place characters. ;)

Hope you like it and feel free to write reviews!


End file.
